


[Fanmix] One Flesh

by scratch (thisjustout)



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjustout/pseuds/scratch
Summary: Ten songs about hatred, devotion, love, cannibalism, and ghosts.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Fanmix] One Flesh

  



End file.
